staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Dziewczyna z Mazur - odc. 3/5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 12 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Moda na sukces - odc.2966 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3181); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Znamię - bać się czy akceptować? odc.74; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Grzeczne Domisie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Stuart Malutki - Walka o meksykański wtorek odc.6 (Life, liberty and pursuit of taco tuesady); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Były sobie odkrycia - Marconi i fale radiowe (Mraconi et les ondes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 71 (odc. 71); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Śmiechu warte - odc.569; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Zwierzęta świata - Fatalny kwiat 2/2 (The Fatal Flower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Piosenka o mojej Warszawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Był taki dzień - 12 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szogun - odc. 10 (Shogun); serial kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 ME w lekkiej atletyce - Goeteborg 2006 (.); transmisja kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2966 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3181); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 10/18 - Serce nie sługa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Opole 2006 na bis - Ireneusz Krosny i Kabaret DNO; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi - "Daleki krewny" cz.1; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 14 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.23)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Wichry namiętności (Legends Of The Fall); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 El Mariachi (El Mariachi); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Żużel - Grand Prix Skandynawii (Grand Prix Skandynawii) kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 00:55 Agentka o stu twarzach (seria II) - odc. 15 (Alias II, (A Free Agent, ep. 37)); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Agentka o stu twarzach (seria II) - odc. 16 (Alias II, (Firebomb, ep. 38)); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Był taki dzień - 12 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.15 Echa Panoramy 06.45 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07.15 Kino wspomnień: Soból i panna - melodramat, Polska 1983 08.45 15. Międzynarodowa Letnia Akademia Muzyki Dawnej Wilanów 2006 - reportaż 09.15 Sąsiedzi, w grupie raźniej (7) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 09.45 Kaszubska muzyka, kaszubski śpiew... Zjazd Kaszubów w Łebie - program rozrywkowy 10.10 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 10.40 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 10.45 Wojna domowa (10/15): Zagraniczny gość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 11.35 Dinotopia (4/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.25 Upadek Cesarstwa Rzymskiego (1/2) - dramat kostiumowy, USA 1964 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (775): Szlachectwo zobowiązuje - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 15.00 Bulwar gwiazd: Sopot 15.55 Gwiazdy w Łebie: Kayah, Kiljański, Zakopower - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa Europy w Goeteborgu 18.15 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Janosik (4/13): Porwanie - serial przygodowy, Polska 19.55 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem: Między Bugiem a prawdą (1) - program rozrywkowy 20.50 Benefis Aloszy Awdiejewa - program artystyczny 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Mocne kino: Krzyk 3 - horror, USA 2000 01.05 Skok - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 1999 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 7.00 Nawigator 7.15 Czy musiało tak być - program publicystyczny 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Pomysł na weekend 8.00 Z życia kościoła - magazyn katolicki 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Salon 9.00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste, odc. 8 - cykl dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Telegol - magazyn 10.10 Eurinfo 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Tygodnik Trójki - program publicystyczny 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 12.15 Deptane po drodze - magazyn 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 X wagon, odc. 13 - magazyn 13.10 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Etniczne klimaty 14.10 Telenowyny 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Polowanie z kamerą, odc. 1/3 - film dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 „W blasku złota" - magazyn siatkarski 16.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pocztówki z wdziękiem 17.00 Śląsk jest piękny - gawęda Marka Sołtyska 17.30 Kurier 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury: nowości - magazyn 18.00 Festiwal sztuki tanecznej 18.15 Aktualności + pogoda 18.30 Siatkarska liga światowa: Polska - Usa - transmisja 20.50 Studio pogoda 20.55 Tylko dla wybranych, odc. 2 - cykl dokumentalny 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.55 Aktualności sportowe 22.05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Planetarium - magazyn 23.25 Sport - żużel - Grand Prix 2006 0.20 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała, odc. 7 - serial 1.35 Przeciwnik - dramat 3.00 Kurier 3.20 Kurier sportowy 3.25 Studio pogoda 3.30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (295, 296) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.10 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.25 Czarodziejki (8) - serial animowany, USA 07.55 Hugo Familijny - program dla dzieci 08.25 Australijskie oceanaria (6) - serial dokumentalny, Australia/Nowa Zelandia 08.55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (69) - serial komediowy, USA 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza plus (210): Ślepa sprawiedliwość - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 10.25 Ronja, córka zbójnika - film dla dzieci, Szwecja 1984 12.55 Czarodziejki (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.55 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.50 Top Dog - reality show 15.50 Będziesz moja (7, 8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.50 Słoneczny patrol (238) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? 20.45 Wojna Logana - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.45 Mgła - horror, USA 1980 00.45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.15 Boom Box - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8.30 Fabryka Gry - program rozrywkowy 9.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 10.35 Najemnicy - serial sensacyjny 11.30 Dama Pik - magazyn 12.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Mamy Cię - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Siłacze - sport 15.35 Maraton Uśmiechu 16.05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 16.35 Taniec z gwiazdami 18.00 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Niania - serial 20.35 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 21.35 Wzgórze Złamanych Serc - film wojenny, USA, 1986 0.05 Zabójczy sekret - film sensacyjny, USA, 1997 1.55 Telesklep TV 4 5.55 Na Topie - wywiad z Leną Headey i Alexandrem Siddigiem - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 6.20 Wyścig Dookoła Mazowsza 7.10 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.00 Na Topie - wywiad z Sandrą Bullock i Keanu Reeves - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 8.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 9.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy 10.30 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 11.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 12.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - półgodzinny magazyn piłkarski 12.30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 SWATCH FIVB Stare Jabłonki 2006 - mecz siatkówki plażowej 15.00 Magia cyrku - widowisko 16.10 South Beach - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Joker - talk-show 18.05 Pies przed sądem - film familijny, USA, 2000 20.00 Żona dla Martina - dramat, USA, 1994 22.00 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Klub Filmowy Extra: Namiętność i uprzedzenie - dramat psychologiczny, USA, 2001 1.00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 1.30 VIP - program kulturalno rozrywkowy 2.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 2.25 Na topie - wywiad z Sandrą Bulloch i Keanu Reeves - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 2.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Plebania - odc. 487 6.25 Plebania - odc. 488 6.50 Plebania - odc. 489 7.15 Plebania - odc. 490 7.40 Plebania - odc. 491 8.00 Echa Panoramy 8.35 Molly, odc. 2 - serial 9.00 Wieści Polonijne 9.15 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Ojcowski Smak 9.40 Klan, odc. 1098 - telenowela 10.05 Klan, odc. 1099 - telenowela 10.25 Klan, odc. 1100 - telenowela 10.50 Polska na lato - Porozmawiajmy 11.45 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem na Kabaretowej Scenie Dwójki 12.30 Święta wojna - Pralnia chemiczna 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Więzy krwi, odc. 6/13 - serial 14.00 Polska na lato - Made in Poland - teleturniej 14.35 Polska na lato - Jest takie miejsce - Lądek Zdrój - cykl dokumentalny 14.55 Reportaż 15.10 „Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz - koncert 16.00 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Z pieśnią w kraju ojców - reportaż 18.00 Pamiętaj o mnie - koncert życzeń 18.25 M jak miłość, odc. 368 - serial 19.15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Przerwa w podróży 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.05 Dzień czwarty - film fabularny 21.25 Polska na lato - Szalom na Szerokiej - XVI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - koncert finałowy 22.20 Polska na lato - Szalom na Szerokiej - XVI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - koncert finałowy 22.55 Album Mazowsza - Łazienki w Polsce i Europie - magazyn 23.15 Stilo - reportaż 23.35 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 0.30 M jak miłość, odc. 368 - serial 1.15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Przerwa w podróży 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 - 6.00 Powtórki CANAL+ 07:15 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Stalowe serca – film wojenny, Polska 1948 09:15 Był sobie ślub – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 10:55 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana – film dokumentalny 13:05 Woody Allen – Żyć kinem – film dokumentalny 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 14:35 New York Taxi – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Francja 2004 16:20 Łapu capu ekstra 16:55 Ruchomy zamek Hauru – film animowany, Japonia 2004 19:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Skandynawii 22:40 Arsene Lupin – film sensacyjny, Francja/ Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 00:55 Trójkąt (1) – film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 02:25 Wilk – thriller, Hiszpania 2004 04:25 Żona Gillesa – melodramat, Belgia/Francja 2004 HBO 06:30 Widmo z głębin – thriller, USA 2005 08:00 Trudny klient – komedia, USA 2005 09:35 Historia pewnego misia – film dla dzieci, Kanada 2004 11:05 W cieniu matki – film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 12:50 Queen – koncert 2005 13:50 Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu – film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 16:10 Chłopiec okrętowy – komedia, USA 1994 17:30 Graffiti Bridge – film muzyczny, USA 1990, reż. Prince, wyk. Prince 19:00 Hellboy – film sensacyjny, USA 2004, reż. Guillermo Del Toro, wyk. Ron Perlman 21:00 Sin City – Miasto grzechu – film sensacyjny, USA 2005 23:00 Spider-Man II – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 01:05 Sekretne okno – thriller, USA 2004 02:40 Kod nieznany – dramat, Francja/Niemcy/ Rumunia 2000 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku